


Share and Share Alike

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Banter, M/M, POV Outsider, Partnership, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle and Bodie share a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

Cowley furnished CI5 headquarters with leftovers and throwaways from other departments. Waste not, want not. The battered desk Doyle and Bodie were currently ensconced at was scattered with papers and files, covering dozens of mug rings. The desk was one of a mismatched assortment he rescued from the junk heap. Serviceable enough for this lot.

“Watch ‘em.” Macklin complained, leaning over and lowering his voice.

“I’m well aware of their routine.” Cowley flipped to another page of a report on of their newest recruits to B Squad. The recruit in question had been a perfect fit for the Mob on paper and passed all the tests they threw at him. That was until he crossed paths with CI5’s top team, one of Cowley’s last tests of late for new recruits. Hold them up to high, if not somewhat unconventional standards.

“One go around matched against those two and the new boy lost it,” Macklin said.

“Define lost it.” Cowley watched as Doyle poured milk into a chipped mug.

“He came out from his cover blubbering like a lunatic, intent on taking on Bodie hand-to-hand to shut him up. Let the lad’s baiting get to him. Some of Bodie’s better material of late, if you ask me.”

Cowley overheard Bodie chattering at Doyle. He leaned back, putting his feet up onto the desk. “Milk and two, ta.”

“Shut up,” Doyle chimed back.

Doyle dropped a teabag into the mug, following up with a steady stream of hot water from a Brown Betty teapot. Doyle picked up the mug, swirling it around and scowling when some sloshed over the side. Cowley was used to the routine. Doyle would always start by making a cup of tea. Always with milk, preferring it hot.

“You made it too hot,” Bodie complained, pulling a face.

“I made my tea just how I like it. Starting off a good cuppa with luke warm water is barbaric.”

After this repeat performance one too many times, Cowley knew Bodie preferred his tea a bit more tepid, with two teaspoons of sugar. The boy had a sweet tooth.

“I’ve been called worse, especially by you.” Bodie read over a few more lines of the file he was pursuing. “Look at this...”

Doyle leaned over Bodie’s shoulder, too damn close with no respect for personal space. That was this team in everything. Too damn close.

A cup of tea wasn’t the only thing they shared. Shared women from time-to-time. Shared spare time, living in each other’s back pockets. More often than not these days, they shared a bed with only each other. Cowley never put pen to paper to report their shared passions. As long as they shared success in the field and kept discrete, he was amiable at turning a blind eye.

Macklin continued the informal report on the new recruits as Cowley kept tabs on Doyle and Bodie with his peripheral vision. A few minutes after Doyle made his latest cup of tea, right on queue Bodie reached over from Doyle's side of the desk and grabbed the mug. Doyle waited until Bodie was almost done before nabbing the mug, tipping back the dregs of the too sweet tea.

“They’re at it again,” Macklin said. “Doyle’ll thump him soon enough.”

“Most likely.”

“What are we going to do with them, sir?” Macklin’s tone was more amused than anything else.

“Nothing. They serve their purpose.”

END.


End file.
